


Fanboy

by Baringa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, My First Fanfic, mild reference to M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:44:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baringa/pseuds/Baringa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fanfic. Entry for International Fanworks Day 2015 Drabble Challenge. Exactly 100 words. Stiles and Derek interaction. Reference to 'vorabiza' is a reference to the author of one of the first fanfics I ever read. Also posted on fanfiction.net. Feedback both welcome and appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic. Entry for International Fanworks Day 2015 Drabble Challenge. Exactly 100 words. Stiles and Derek interaction. Reference to 'vorabiza' is a reference to the author of one of the first fanfics I ever read. Also posted on fanfiction.net. Feedback both welcome and appreciated.

“Hold it” ordered Derek reaching out and grabbing the shoulder of Stiles’ t-shirt, holding it effortlessly between his thumb and forefinger. Stiles struggled for a few moments, reaching for the door then gave in, sagging in Derek’s grip. “What is with you today? You’ve been vibrating since you got here, and you checked your phone 47 times in twenty minutes.”

Stiles’ ears went red and he muttered something under his breath. Derek frowned, forehead wrinkled in confusion. “What the hell is a vorabiza and why are you so eager to find out whether Harry finally gives in to Draco’s advances?”


End file.
